Sou Ka
by Chihiro Abangnya Tetsuya
Summary: Rasa kesepian Akashi setelah final wintercup. Aku mungkin seseorang yang kuat, mungkin saja. Seberapa kuat kau membuatku jatuh, aku tidak akan jatuh. Aku akan tetap berdiri tegak dan memandangmu dari atas. Selalu, akulah yang terkuat...Kurasa.


Aa Sou

Aku mungkin seseorang yang kuat, mungkin saja. Seberapa kuat kau membuatku jatuh, aku tidak akan jatuh. Aku akan tetap berdiri tegak dan memandangmu dari atas. Selalu, akulah yang terkuat.

.

.

.

Kurasa

.

.

.

Title : Aa Sou Ka

Author : Hasegawa Seita

Cast : Akashi Seijuurou, Generation of Miracles

Genre : Friendship

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This Fanfiction belong to me

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Akashi Seijuurou, 16 tahun, kelas 2 SMA di SMA Rakuzan, Kyoto. Selain sebagai pelajar ia juga seorang pewaris dari Perusahaan Raksasa bernama Akashi corp. Seorang pemuda yang disebut Emperor yang absolut dan tidak pernah salah. Pemuda yang selalu tampak kuat tanpa kasih sayang dari siapapun.

"Selama aku selalu benar, aku selalu menang." Ucap sang Emperor

Kalimat favoritnya itu terbukti benar. Tapi, pemuda bersurai scarlet itu meragukan kalimatnya setelah ia kalah dari Tim Basket SMA Seirin. Pemuda itu mengalami tekanan mental dan down. Ini adalah cerita ketika si manik ruby saat menjalani sisa liburannya setelah kekalahannya.

Musim dingin, salju. Itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh Akashi muda di mansionnya. Manik matanya terus memandang keluar dengan tatapan jengah. Tentu saja ia jengah, selain sekolah, les dan gym ia jarang keluar menghabiskan waktu.

Akashi menghela nafas, entah kenapa saat ini ia merasa sangat bosan. Mengirim e-mail ke mantan budak-budaknya dan meminta mereka bertemu di Tokyo untuk reuni mungkin ide bagus.

Sejenak Akashi terdiam, itu terlalu egois bukan?. Akashi kembali menutup ponsel flip-nya dan beranjak dari kursi yang sejak 3 jam lalu ia duduki.

Mengambil mantelnya dan beranjak keluar, dengan diantar supir keluarganya ia pergi menuju stasiun Kyoto untuk menuju Tokyo. Akashi akan pergi ke Tokyo untuk nostalgia. Ini kali pertama bagi sang tuan muda keluarga Akashi itu pergi jalan-jalan di Tokyo sendirian.

3 jam telah ia lalui di kereta cepat itu, tubuhnya pegal karena berdiri terus. Kaki jenjangnya membawa Akashi keluar stasiun Tokyo yang ramai namun sepi, melintas di bayangannya saat terakhir kali datang ke Tokyo.

Flashback

Akashi baru saja keluar dari shinkansen, belum 2 menit ia turun dari kereta cepat itu kepala warna-warni sudah masuk ke penglihatannya.

"Oy, Akashi! Kau lama sekali." Si biru tua -Aomine Daiki- mulai menggerutu

"Okaeri, Akashi-kun" kini si biru muda -Kuroko Tetsuya- yang bicara. Akashi tersenyum tipis

"Kau lama sekali, Akashi! Aku kira terjadi sesuatu di perjalanan. Tapi bukan berarti aku perduli nanodayo, aku hanya takut Seishirou-sama akan menyalahkan kami jika putra tunggalnya hilang nodayo." Ungkap si hijau -Midorima Shintarou- sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot dan menggenggam sebuah boneka tangan yang di klaimnya sebagai lucky item hari ini. Tsundere akut.

"Dia berbohong, Akashicchi. Kau tahu dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Akashicchi karena keretanya terlambat 1 jam. Midorimacchi memang Tsundere!" Suara cempreng milik si blonde -Kise Ryouta- kini menyapa telinganya. Lihat? Sekarang si Anak ayam itu sudah terkena jitakan maut dari sang maniak oha-asa itu.

"Nee Akachin, kita jadi makan siang bersama kan? Aku sudah lapar." Si ungu langsung menyambar dengan ucapan yang to the point. Ah, kalau sudah menyangkut makanan si titan ungu kelas 2 meter ini -Murasakibara Atsushi- akan sangat bersemangat. Tanpa sadar, Akashi terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi Daiki, Shintarou, Tetsuya, Ryouta, Atsushi!"

*flashback : off*

Ah, Akashi jadi tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian itu. Tapi untuk kali ini yang dilihat Akashi hanya udara hampa. Tidak ada keributan dan kehangatan yang menyambutnya. Lagi-lagi Akashi menghela nafasnya. Ia sendirian sekarang.

Tujuan pertama si Tuan Muda adalah apartementnya di Tokyo. Sudah cukup lama Akashi tidak menginjakkan tempat di sana. Tapi, tidak ada yang berubah. Sama saja, sepi, hening, dingin. Akashi meringis dalam hati. Dulu semasa ia masih bersekolah di Teiko, ia sering membawa teman pelanginya ke tempat itu sambil belajar bersama.

Lagi-lagi teman pelanginya. Ayolah Seijuurou, mereka tidak bisa terus-terusan kau ganggu. Mereka punya privasi dan kehidupan sendiri. Akashi memantapkan dirinya. Baru setengah jam ia membaringkan tubuhnya, perutnya sudah protes minta di isi. Sudah masuk jam makan siang ternyata, Akashi segera mengganti pakaiannya dan beranjak keluar apartement-nya untu membeli beberapa makanan.

Sudah berapa lama Akashi tidak makan junk-food? Sekali-kali tidak apa-apa. Akashi tahu kemana kakinya melangkah. Tahu kan, kemana Akashi pergi? Maji burger. Tempat yang biasa dijadikan tempat nongkrong oleh pemuda pelangi berjulukkan Generation Of Miracle ini.

Cring cring

"Selamat Datang" sapa pelayan disana.

Agaknya hari ini cukup ramai di Maji Burger. Berisik sekali, Akashi cukup membenci suara berisik. Ia hanya berdiri mengantri untuk memesan makanan sampai... Ekor matanya menemukan sesosok surai senada langit panas menyembul diantara manusia-manusia yang tengah tertawa ria di pojok Maji Burger. Kuroko Tetsuya dan tim barunya Seirin. Ah, lihat! Tetsuya sudah bisa membuang topeng datarnya sekarang. Akashi tersenyum lembut pada mantan pemain bayangan Teiko itu.

Setelah mendapat apa yang ia inginkan, Akashi segera melangkah keluar restoran Junk-food itu tanpa menyadari iris senada lautan menatapnya dari jauh dengan tatapan ragu.

'Aku seperti melihat Akashi-kun tadi. Apa hanya halusinasiku saja?' Batin sang ex- Teiko's Phantom Sixth man itu.

*****What Is... *****

Akashi lelah berjalan, kini ia sudah berada di taman kota Tokyo. Sang surai scarlet itu menghempaskan pantatnya di atas bangku taman, menyesap kopi yang sudah ia beli dari Maji Burger beberapa menit yang lalu. Masih panas, setidaknya itu membuatnya hangat. Ia kembali menerawang masa lalunya dimana ia dan teman-temannya sering bermain basket bersama di lapangan street ball.

Sendiri itu sepi. Itu yang sekarang ada di fikiran sang tuan muda. Kopi di tangannya telah kandas yang tersisa hanyalah cangkir plastik kosong. Melempar sang cangkir naas ke dalam tempat sampah, Akashi kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

1 meter

.

.

.

2 meter

.

.

.

3 meter

Akashi mendengar suara baritone yang sangat ia kenal, suara sang ex-Teiko's Ace. Akashi melangkahkan kaki ke sebuah lapangan street ball tempat dulu mereka sering menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain basket.

Seorang pemuda tan sedang tanding one on one dengan pemuda berkacamata yang Akashi tau bernama Imayoshi Souichi. Pemandangan dihadapannya membawanya kembali ke alam nostalgia dimana ia dan teman string 1 teiko-nya berkumpul dengan celotehan absurd nan bising. Akashi menunduk lalu meninggalkan tempatnya melihat Aomine.

'Sang Ace sudah mendapatkan apa yang telah hilang darinya.' Batin Akashi.

Kekosongan mengisi hatinya, kedua temannya sudah mendapat tempat yang seharusnya sementara ia sendiri masih merasa kesepian. Masih ada teman kuning, hijau dan ungu yang belum ia temui. Hijau dan kuning masih bisa, ungu mungkin lain kali.

***** Friends? ******

Kini kaki jenjang sang Emperor melangkah menuju pertokoan di daerah pusat kota Tokyo. Entah apa yang difikirkan sang surai scarlet itu hingga ia berjalan menuju tempat yang kurang ia sukai. Ah, mencari novel baru bukan ide buruk juga, mungkin dengan sepasang sepatu basket baru.

Baru saja kaki itu melangkah, ia menemukan seorang pemuda tinggi semapai dengan surai blonde bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam, Kise Ryouta dan Kasamatsu Yukio. Kalau bertemu dengan kedua orang ini maka...

"Kasamatsu-senpai, mite! Mite! Bola basket yang ini bagus." Kata si surai blonde dengan nada cempreng yang ceria. Sangat Kise Ryouta sekali.

"Bola itu mahal Kise! Kita harus menghemat! Kau tahu sendiri kas klub sekarang sedang kritis!" Protes sang surai hitam, Kasamatsu.

"Tapi senpai..."

"Diam atau kuhajar kau!"

"Hidoi ssu"

Sebuah kurva tipis menghiasi wajah pucat Akashi. Senyuman yang sangat tipis hingga sulit melihatnya. Teman kuningnya juga sudah mendapatkan teman yang baik walaupun kasar. Bola matanya bergerak ke arah lain diikuti langkah kakinya. Ia pergi meninggalkan teman kuning bersama temannya itu.

'Sepertinya menyenangkan memiliki teman dekat.' Batin Akashi. Sekali-kali bolehkan ia berfikir begitu? Fikirnya.

Hari ini ia terlalu banyak bertemu dengan ex-team mate nya. Sedikit banyak itu membuat Akashi iri, mereka memiliki teman yang seru untuk di ajak bermain. Sementara ia berjalan sendiri di tengah kota Tokyo seperti anak yang kehilangan ayahnya. Dalah hati Akashi terkikik geli. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Akashi membuka pintu masuk ke sebuah toko buku, dihiraukannya ucapan selamat datang dari penjaga toko dan langsung menuju ke rak berisi novel misteri kesukaannya. Kali ini apa lagi?! Akashi mendengar suara berat yang khas dengan 'nanodayo'-nya.

Akashi merutuk kesal, kenapa tuhan membuatnya merasa kesal dengan disuguhi ke akraban semua ex-teamatesnya. Lihat? Di sebrang rak sana ia melihat Midorima bersama dengan teman barunya yang berponi belah tengah, Takao Kazunari. Sudah cukup! Akashi sudah muak, diliriknya jam merah maroon di lengan kirinya. 30 menit lagi kereta menuju Kyoto tiba. Ia segera membayar buku yang diinginkannya lalu segera melesat ke stasiun Tokyo.

**** aa sou ka ****

Kini Akashi sudah duduk di dalam kereta cepat yang sebentar lagi akan membawanya menuju Kyoto. Dalam hati ia kesal, menyesal telah pergi ke Tokyo. Tapi, senang juga karena ia sudah melihat ekspresi gembira dari mantan teman setim nya.

Drrr drrrr

E-mail masuk. Apa ia sebegitunya tidak menyadari kalau di ponselnya sudah ada 5 E-mail. Akashi tidak mood membukanya, tapi karena takut ada sesuatu yang penting, dengan enggan ia membuka email itu.

From : Tetsuya

To : Akashi

Apa kau pergi ke Tokyo hari ini, Akashi-kun? Aku melihatmu, bahkan yang lainnya juga.

Akashi terdiam.

From : Daiki

To : Akashi

Imayoshi bilang kau ke taman tadi?! Kenapa tidak menyapaku, dan dengan siapa kau pergi?

Akashi mendengus kesal 'kau bukan ibuku, Daiki'

From : Ryouta

To : Akashicchi

Akashicchi hari ini ke Tokyo? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku ssu? Padahal biasanya kita bersama-sama tiap Akashicchi ke Tokyo.

Kali ini kurva tipis kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

From : Shintarou

To : Akashi

Aku dengar dari kuroko, kise dan aomine. Mereka bilang kau ke Tokyo sendirian? Kenapa tidak menghubungi kami nanodayo? Bukan berarti aku ingin nanodayo tapi kau tahu ayahmu bisa mengintrogasi kami nanodayo.

'Tsundere seperti biasa, Shintarou'

From : Reo

To : Akashi

Sei-chan, Aku, Hayama, Nebuya dan Mayuzumi-senpai mau mengajakmu membeli beberapa peralatan klub, apa kau mau ikut? Kulihat akhir-akhir ini sei-chan tampak stress. Bagaimana?

Akashi menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Ia juga memiliki apa yang mereka miliki dan baru ia sadari sekarang. Betapa bodohnya ia yang tidak menyadari mereka. Mereka yang disebut teman.

To : Reo

From : Sei-chan

Kutunggu di gerbang sekolah pukul 10 pagi.

The End

Review please?

See you,

Hasegawa Seita


End file.
